Uduki Arata
|color = apr |seiyuu = koyomi (singing part)Tsukiuta. Official Twitter 08 November 2018 |producer = |stagecast = (Act 1-3) (Act 4-8) (current) |kanji = 卯月 新 |romaji = Udzuki Arata |nickname = Heartbreak RedTsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Heartbreak Trio☆ 1 →　2 → 3 Child of Cherry BlossomsTsukiuta. Official Twitter |age = 23 years old (2019 setting) |gender = Male |birthday = April 28th |height = 180 cm (2019 setting) |blood type = AB |unit = |partner = (Middle Group 1) |fanclub = cerasus |image gallery = Yes |font-color = #FFF |agency = Tsukino Talent Production }} is the male representative for the month of April. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . (Due to Hosoya's "physical condition" problems, koyomi (from Sakura-men) will sing as Arata part in place of him since the 4th solo series. Hosoya would still voice for drama part despite not singing.Tsukino Production Official Website) Appearance Arata has collar-length, greyish-black hair, and grey eyes. He tends to keep an expressionless face.Tsukiuta. April: Uduki Arata Character Page He is said to resemble his mother.Tsukiuta. SS (@tsukiutass) Personality Arata is a laid-back, unhurried person who takes things at his own pace, often compared to a cat in a sunny area. He tends to be someone who sits at either end of the spectrum when it comes to work - he can be quite difficult to handle once he loses his enthusiasm, but he displays an overwhelming ability to concentrate and talent when it comes to interests, and goes all the way when having fun.Uduki Arata Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) While his lack of expression makes him look unsociable and coldhearted, he does not seem to mind. He has also displayed a great love for Strawberry-flavoured milk on several occasions, such as when asked by Yoru what kind of soup he'd prefer, he responded plainly with "Strawberry Milk." History He comes from a family of four, which consists of him, his parents, and Yuka, his sister who is two years older than him. He was scouted together with his childhood friend when they tried to return Kuroda based on the contact address on his collar.Tsukiuta. May: Satsuki Aoi - "Kalmia to Samidare", drama parts He made his debut during his second year in senior high school.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter Relationships He and Aoi have been friends since kindergarten and have gone to the same schools ever since. Their families get along very well also, and the two families often go on trips together. Kisaragi Koi and Uduki Arata ends up in fights sometimes which usually gets stopped by . Arata describes Koi as "annoying" and "noisy". Koi sometimes gets called "Pink Head" by Arata. Arata admires and respects him a lot. He always looks up to Hajime and wish he could be a person like him someday. The first goal Arata wants to aim in order to be like Hajime is to be as tall as him. Both You and Arata are open-perverts. They can talk about girls and inappropriate things that are not suitable for young ages. Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his general character traits: **''Uduki'' (卯月) is the archaic name for the fourth month of the lunar calendar; poetically, April. **His given name, Arata (新), literally translates to "new". *Similarly, his and 's official fanclub also reflects his position as the April representatives: **Their official fanclub name, cerasus, is the Latin word for "cherry tree". ***Their fanclub motif as well as crest is that of the cherry blossom, which usually begins to bloom in April. Trivia *He received the nickname 'Heartbreak Red' because a magazine for 2D idols once held a popularity enquette about the songs and three Tsukiuta. songs took the top ranking for the 'heartbreak song' category. The 1st place is held by Arata's Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo., the 2nd place goes to Kai's Sayonara Yume Hanabi, and the 3rd place is taken by Hajime and Haru's Koi Wasuregusa. It became a popular joke, where they form a fake sentai group called Heartbreak Trio. **Arata would introduce himself as heartbreak red. **The joke is repeated now and then, like during April Fools at 2015 and 2016, and even during Tsukiuta. Stage performances. **As of 2018, the joke was again repeated on April's Fools day, where Tsukiuta's official twitter was taken over by heartbreak red. Merchandizes in the same theme were released exclusively for the event. **Despite of his character's theme color being orange, Arata attended the red themed meeting during the joined Tsukiuta - Tsukipro color meeting convention. *Arata and May's personification, Aoi are chilhood friends. They have known each other since kindergarten, went to the same highschool, and later, college. They also live near each other, in addition to their family being family friends. *Arata's family consist of 4 people; his father, his mother, his sister and him. **His sister's name is Yuka. She's two years older than him and is said to still be stronger. **His family is a Gravi-Procella fan. Yuka is Hajime's fan, his mother is Kai's fan, while his father is Yoru's fan. *Arata is the second tallest in the middle group quartet, after You, followed by Aoi and Yoru. *Arata is said to be very cat like, as he acts like a cat; lazy on sunny days, loves milk and free paced. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Uduki Arata